


Fullmetal Paladin

by Windfall13



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alchemy, Angst, Crossover, Headcanon, I mean the story is pretty self explanatory, Langst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Lance and Marco lost their father. They wanted him back. But they didn’t think about what more they could lose until Marco nearily loses his life, while Lance loses an arm and a leg. A quest to get everything back starts from there.





	Fullmetal Paladin

“Lance! Lance!”

“Marco no!” His brother disintegrates in front of Lance’s eyes, seemingly never to be seen again. Lance wails both in pain and despair. His left arm was gone, now horrid bloody stump in its place. Lance clutches it in pain and ignores thunder and light show that was going on. He gasps, “This can’t be happening. This wasn’t supposed to…”

He crawls towards the circle he and his brother made only a couple minutes ago, “No! He’s gone! What have I done?! Somebody help us. Please dad. Dad please…”

The dust finally starts to settle and through Lance’s watery eyes he saw something move. Lance musters a smile, “Dad?”

His eyes widen, “No. This is wrong. This isn’t what we wanted!”

Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t human. It was wet and sloppy. It tries to crawl towards him but instead it flops forwards and his dad dies once again. Lance sobs, “Marco. Marco, no!”

An odd looking, skinny armor falls over and it catches Lance’s attention. He grunts as he makes his way towards it in hopes of getting his brother back, “G-Give him back. He’s my brother.”

It was a split second decision but Lance drew the soul anchor on the inside of the armor, “Take my leg…take my arm.”

Lance yells at the top of his lungs, “Take my heart! Anything!”

Lance grits his teeth as he prepares to get his brother back, “Just give him back! HE’S MY BROTHER AND HE’S ALL I HAVE LEFT!”

With one touch of the seal, Lance’s right leg is gone.

————————————————————

*Years Later*

“Paladins, get ready. Lance, please don’t touch anything. They apparently use..al…magic. They use magic and I really don’t want anything to blow the alliance.” Allura pleads. Lance rolls his eyes as Keith and Pidge snicker. It was always him who was called out. He waits for them to file out of the bridge before he sneaks off into the deeper ends of the castle. He goes to the graveyard room of empty armor and turns on the light, “Hey Marco. You’re in the clear.”

An empty paladin suit emerges from a pile. They stretch their body out, “Yeesh. That’s uncomfortable as hell.”

Lance scoffs, “You’ll live. Anyway, we’re heading towards a planet that uses alchemy. In fact, we might be able to get your body back.”

“Don’t forget yours, Lancey.” Marco says. Lance smiles, “Alright, let’s do this.”

A hand lands on Lance’s shoulder, “Wait.”

Lance frowns and stares, “What?”

“You should grow your hair out. You looked good back then.” Lance could almost feel the phantom smile from Marco. He smiles as well again, “Sure, whatever. Let’s get going.”

————————————————————

“Crap! My music box!” A shopkeeper yelps Marco winces at the loud cracking sound. Voltron had managed to get an alliance and the paladins had some free time. So what better to use it than to look for the stone. The shopkeeper sighs, “I don’t have enough money to pay for this.”

Lance steps in, “Hold on sir. I’m pretty sure I can fix this.”

With heavy concentration, Lance picks up every piece of the machine along with tiny pieces of stones around it and the music box slowly mends itself back together. Everyone around him was in awe.

“How did he do that?”

“Is he an alchemist?”

“He didn’t even use a transmutation circle!”

Lance gives it back to the shopkeeper with a friendly grin, “There we go. All better!”

The shopkeeper stares back in awe, “Who are you?”

“The name’s Lance Mcclain. This is my brother Marco Mcclain.” Lance says, pointing to the empty suit of armor.

“That’s right…You’re the Fullmetal Paladin!”

“Full…metal Paladin?”

There’s a snark from behind, “He doesn’t look like a paladin. He doesn’t have any muscles.”

Lance’s face contorts into anger. Marco doesn’t stop him from attacking the people nearby, “You calling me skinny?! What’s next?! Jack the skeleton?! Flat Stanley?! Toothpick?!”

“Anyway, how’d you know about Lance?” Marco asks. The shopkeeper looks shocked, “Well, for planets who use alchemy, news spreads fast. I’m guessing yours is pretty closed off, isn’t it?”

Lance massages his metal shoulder that’s hidden under his hoodie, “Yeah. We don’t get very much because there’s only so few alchemists on Earth now. Back then, there were tons. Edward and Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Tom Marcoh, Alex Luis Armstrong…the list goes on. But that was back in the 1900s. There’s not very many left.”

The shopkeeper frowns, “I think I know why. I’m so sorry.”

Lance shrugs, “Eh. Anyway, what about you guys?”

The shopkeeper’s eyes light up, “We have some alchemists here but we heavily rely on our king.”

“Your king?”

“Yes! He’s the most loyal and kind person you’ll ever meet! He’s such a gentle man.”

Lance would roll his eyes at that but he remembered that he should be polite about this, “Oh?”

“In fact, he could produce such alchemy without taking anything. He can create a flower at his finger tip without using anything.”

At this, both brothers’ heads perk up. This is new. Sure, Lance fixed the music box like new, but that was from using the stone pieces below it. If someone has that power, then that means…

“Brother, it’s the philosopher stone!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
